justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
William Tell Overture
( / )https://club.ubi.com/#!/en-US/game/just-dance-2017-og |dg = / |difficulty = Easy |effort = Intense |mode = Duet |mc = /Cobalt Blue (2017) |pc = / |gc = / |artist = (credited as Rossini) |year = 1829 |nogm = 4 each |perf= Cormier Claude (P1) Julien Durand (P2) |nowc = WilliamTell |name = William Tell - Overture |pictos= 93 |audio = }}Rossini tarafından oluşturulan "William Tell Overture", , , , (oyun içi bir Ubisoft Club'a özelhttps://club.ubi.com/#!/en-US/game/just-dance-2017-og ve Nintendo Switch) ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Dansçılar röportajda açıklandığı gibi hem erkek "utanmaz jokey" gibi görünüyor. İkisi de kask, uzun kollu gömlek, beyaz pantolon ve siyah çizmeler giyiyor. P1 kaskının kahverengi, gömleğinin sarı ve mor yıldızları var. P2 kaskı turuncu, gömleği turuncu ve mor, kareler ve çizgili. Her iki jokey de atlar olmadan sürüyormuş gibi davranıyor, hatta engelleri aşmak ve at yarışı yapmak gibi. williamtell_coach_1_big.png|P1 williamtell_coach_2_big.png|P2 Arka Plan Rutin karton bir alanda gerçekleşir. Çalılar ve kahverengi bir yol var. Arka planın yarısında, manzara bir konveyör gibi hızlı bir şekilde geriye doğru ve daha yakın yarıda daha yavaş bir şekilde yakınlaştırır. İplerdeki atlar rutin boyunca belirir. Konveyör şeridi üzerinde at nalı ve engel gibi sabit ekipmanlar da görülebilir. Senfoni yavaşladığında, arka plan kararır ve bir spot parlak bir spot ışığıyla vurgulanır. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde her koç için 4 Altın Hareket vardır. Tüm Altın Hareketler sırayla yapılır: Altın Hareket 1: Kollarınızı V konumuna getirin. Altın Hareket 2: Kollarınızı açın ve sol bacağınızı kaldırın. Altın Hareket 3: Sağ elinizle, bacaklarınız konumlanmış şekilde gelin. Altın Hareket 4: Dizlerinizi açın ve ellerini önünüze koyun. WTO GM1 P.png|Gold Move 1 WTO GM3 P.png|Gold Move 2 WTO GM2 P.png|Gold Move 3 WTO GM4 P.png|Gold Move 4 WTO GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Original * Rainbow * Year Round (2017) Apperances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs S-Z Trivia * altında, Altın Taşı efektleri hafifçe yukarı taşınır. Galeri Game Files WilliamTellSqu.png|''William Tell Overture'' Williamtell cover albumcoach.png | album coach tex1 64x64 m 06b673543f196402 14.png| album background williamtell_cover@2x.jpg| cover 65843.png| cover 254.png|P1 s avatar 200254.png|P1 s golden avatar 300254.png|P1 s diamond avatar william tell pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots WTO Menu.gif|''William Tell Overture'' on the menu (8th-gen) Williamtell jd2016 menu wii.png|''William Tell Overture'' on the menu (7th-gen) Williamtell jd2016 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (7th-gen) Williamtell jd2016 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (7th-gen) Promotional Images 18838912572 e5f0384505 o.png|Promotional coaches 18221430754 ce08ca065a o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 18846726401 f419c45f20 o.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Behind the Scenes WilliamTell.png|Rehearsals Williamtellmockup.PNG|Mockup screenshot William Tell.png|Concept art, final results WilliamTell3.png|Ideas for the background Others Williamtell thumb us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Williamtell thumb uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) WilliamTell_Background.png|Background (from the fankit) Videos Official Audio William Tell Overture William Tell Overture (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers William Tell Overture - Gameplay Teaser (US) William Tell Overture - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2016 - William Tell Overture - 5 Stars Just Dance Now - William Tell Overture (720p 60fps) Just Dance China - (William Tell)Overture - Rosini Just Dance 2017 William Tell Overture Ps Move 5 stars ps4 William Tell Overture - Just Dance 2018 Extraction Just Dance 2016 NOGUI William Tell Overture Others File:Friends Just Dance - William Tell Overture by Rossini References Site Navigation es:William Tell Overture de:William Tell Overture en:William Tell Overture Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1900'den Önceleri Kategori:Klasik Müzikler Kategori:Düets Kategori:İki Erkekli Düetler Kategori:Just Dance 2016 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开：活力派 Şarkıları Kategori:Cormier Claude Kategori:Julien Durand Kategori:Rahmetli Şarkıcılar Kategori:Ubisoft Club Unlockable